This invention relates to frame-to-frame comb filters for separating the luminance (Y) and chrominance (C) components of composite television signals and more particularly to means for correcting signal distortion due to the occurrence of motion between successive video frames in such a comb filter system.
Electronic signals which are periodic in nature may be processed advantageously by storing replicas of the signal which are separated in time by the repetition period and then combining the stored replicas to enhance information content of the signal. For example, conventional NTSC television broadcast systems (and most video record/playback systems) are arranged so that much of the brightness (luminance) information contained in an image is represented by signal frequencies which are concentrated about integral multiples of the horizontal line scanning frequency. Color (chrominance) information is encoded or inserted in a portion of the luminance signal spectrum around frequencies which lie halfway between the multiples of line scanning frequency (i.e., at odd multiples of one-half the line scanning frequency).
Chrominance and luminance information can be separated and detail information may be enhanced by appropriately combing the composite signal spectrum. Known combing arrangements take advantage of the fact that the odd multiple relationship between chrominance signal components and half the line scanning frequency causes the chrominance signal components for corresponding image areas on successive lines to be 180.degree. out of phase with each other (so-called interlaced frequency components). Luminance signal components for corresponding image areas on successive lines are substantially in phase with each other (and comprise non-interlaced components).
In a comb filter system, one or more replicas of the composite image-representative signal are produced which are time delayed from each other by at least one line scanning interval such that the phase of delayed and non-delayed chrominance component are 180.degree. out of phase. The delayed signals are added to non-delayed signals, resulting in the cancellation of the interlaced frequency components (e.g., chrominance) while reinforcing the non-interlaced frequency components (e.g., luminance). By subtracting the delayed and non-delayed signals (e.g., by inverting one of the signals and then adding the two), the non-interlaced frequency components are cancelled while the interlaced frequency components are reinforced. Thus, the luminance and chrominance signals may be mutually combed and thereby may be separated advantageously. Generally, comb filtered video signal components contain lesser cross components than luminance and chrominance signal components that are separated from composite video signal by other previously employed techniques.
Now consider a stationary picture and a particular pixel of that scene. It will be appreciated that the level of redundancy of the signal representing that pixel on a frame-to-frame basis will be substantially one hundred percent. Thus, if comb filtering is performed on a frame-to-frame basis, the percentage of residual luminance signal in the combed chrominance signal will be substantially zero. Similarly the residual chrominance signal in the combed luminance signal will be substantially zero. By design, the chrominance signal of an NTSC composite signal is synchronized to have a 180 degree phase relationship from frame to frame permitting comb filtering on a frame basis. The luminance component may therefore be extracted by linear addition of the composite signal from successive frames and the chrominance component may be extracted by linear subtraction of the composite signal from successive frames. The response characteristic of a frame-to-frame comb filter has nulls or teeth spaced at 30 Hz intervals.
In the frame-to-frame combing process, non-stationary objects give rise to distortions in the reproduced images. These distortions are due to signal changes from a given pixel from frame to frame and result in incomplete cancellation of the luminance and chrominance components in the combed chrominance and combed luminance signals respectively as well as an effective bandwidth reduction of the luminance signal in the regions of motion. Residual signals resulting from incomplete cancellation are designated herein as cross components.
Differences in scene content due to object motion or camera panning, that occur in the time frame of one-thirtieth of a second or faster are characterized as being visual motion of the scene content. The motion induced distortions created by the frame-to-frame combing process are two dimensional. The distortions are observable in both the horizontal and vertical directions in the plane of the image and are manifested as dual images in the reproduced scenes. The dual images are separated by an amount corresponding to the rate of motion and may consist of incorrect hue at the edges of moving colored objects, objectionable dot structure on edges of colored objects and low frequency color edge beats.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the objectionable effects produced by motion in a frame-to-frame combing system.